


The Wrong Words

by IvyCpher



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst?, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is an idiot (Good Omens), Crying, Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Drunken Confessions, Gen, Hurt Crowley, M/M, Pining Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Somehow Crowley finds himself confessing his feelings to Aziraphale in the worst of ways.





	The Wrong Words

"No angel has ever worn a smile as sweet as yours," Crowley heard himself whisper too-loudly as he brushed his thumb over Aziraphale's bottom lip.

He didn't remember how they got into the situation. Hell Crowley  _ never  _ remembered how he got into any of these situations with Aziraphale, but he was always finding himself in them.  Situations that brought on 6,000 year old feelings and sideways glances that made his very heart feel like it was being jump started. But never before had he acted on the feelings that plagued him. Never before the almost end of the world and their own very close shaves with death from their own kind at least.

They were sitting in the Bentley after having gotten plastered on far too many small glasses of wine at the Ritz. They were giggling at something or other, or well Crowley had been giggling at Aziraphale for giggling and he had no idea  _ why  _ he was giggling. Over the speakers Freddie Mercury sang like he always did, but instead of the usual rock ballad of a banger it was soft. It was  _ Love of My Life. _

Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the damned song, Crowley didn't know. He didn't know how he was bent over the center console with his hand cupping Aziraphale's face.  _ He didn't know _ .

The laughter in the car was gone and Aziraphale's previously tipsy-pink cheeks had darkened. His eyes were bright and wide and frightened and that sent a pang through Crowley's chest like some sharpened stake. But even though the pain, he couldn't bring himself to move to get out of the car and to leave.

"C-Crowley.." Aziraphale muttered, the only movement he made was to put his hand over the demon's.

Crowley's glasses were nearly falling off his face, he could feel the warmth of Aziraphale's blush through his fingertips. It took him until that moment for him to snap into a better state of mind, he fell back into his seat and caused the car to wobble. He threw his glasses to the floor and pushed his palms to his eyes with such force that he saw stars. " _ Shit."  _ He said.  _ " _ Shit. Shit. Shit!" His fingers dug upwards into his hair like snakes.

"Crowley!" The car shook again as Aziraphale shot up, accidentally hitting his head on the ceiling. He knelt over the console and pried Crowley's hands away from his face. He gasped when he saw the tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Just  _ what?"  _ Crowley hissed. He tried to rip his hands out of Aziraphale's grip and blinked surprisedly when he couldn't. "What?" He asked again after his struggled had ended.

"I was.." Aziraphale started, his eyes traveled away from Crowley for a moment to the streetlamp outside and he sighed. "I was just going to ask how many other angels you make smile, Crowley.." He whispered. When Crowley just stared at him he spoke again, his face flustered even more than before. "B-Because if it's not just me I'd be quite jealous."

"You.."

"Yes?"

"You couldn't of said that a bit fuckin' faster could you?" Crowley finally wretched his hands free from Aziraphale's grasp. He looked at the red marks the angel had left on his wrists before he quickly moved to wipe his eyes free of tears. "Had to throw me into some- some fit!?"

"A fit?" Aziraphale asked softly, there was a soft smile pulling at his lips.

"Yes!"

"Because you though that I didn't return your feelings?"

"No, because I thought you were going to start doing card tricks-  _ Yes because I thought you didn't return my feelings!" _ Crowley suddenly felt hot all over usually feeling hot for him was something of the normal with him being a demon. He had faced the worst of the holy flames when he had fallen from Heaven and they had forever burnt his skin. But this heat felt worse, a thousand times worse. It was the heat of embarrassment. He sucked in a breath and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

And the car was silent again.

"I'm sorry-," Aziraphale said slowly. He put his hand on Crowley's shoulder. "I didn't.. I mean, I wanted-." He shook his head with a groan. "This is too damn hard," He muttered under his breath. "You make me smile, Crowley, and I love you for it. You make me laugh and all sorts of other things I probably shouldn't do. I just- I tried to please you the way you do me and I never thought that it wouldn't of worked. Can you ever forgive me?"

Crowley had a mouth full of words to say to Aziraphale, but he didn't know half of them and the other half were the wrong ones to say. He finally grabbed Aziraphale's hand and kissed it. "Only if you never bring this up again."

"Bring what up again?"

"Exactly." He picked up his glasses from the floor, blew off the dust and slipped them on. "Now let's go home, Angel."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I started this only with the first sentence in my head, I don't know how it got to this. Both of them are idiots.


End file.
